Why?
by LenaFan454
Summary: My name is Emily, last name, Prentiss. I was 35 years old when I was murdered. Before I can tell you the killers story I have to tell you mine.
1. Chapter 1

** Why?**

**A criminal minds Fanfiction. **

**My name is Emily, last name, Prentiss. I was 35 years old when I was murdered. Before I can tell you the killers story I have to tell you mine. **

Why? I wish I could have said goodbye to them. I wish the last thing I said "I really care about you." But I couldn't. I didn't have time. I couldn't because he took me. Because he took _my life. _I wish I could kill him. I wish I have never seen him. I wish I had the power to change time so, I can kill him before he killed me. My name is Emily Prentiss. I was an agent with the B.A.U team of the F.B.I. The team was my friends. I loved and cared about everyone of them. They were my friends. I miss them.

_**15 days earlier, **_

Emily's P.O.V.

It was a normal day for me. I loved working here. It's the best job I ever had. I wanted to keep it. "Hey Prentiss." my coworker and best friend Derek Morgan said, smiling. "Hey Morgan. New case?" I asked him. "Of course." Morgan said. "Bad guys never care about our weekends." I said. Morgan and me laughed. I love laughing with him. I never wanted it to end. But, it always did. "Everyone, we have a case." said Hotch as he entered the room. We all know what that means. Me and Morgan went into the conference room with Hotch and Gideon.

We all talked for a minute. I love talking to them. They understand me. "Hey, sorry I am late." my best friend Reid said. Spencer Reid is the youngest of all of us. But, he is still the smartest person I know. I love him. Not like that! What am I saying, I love him. He is the smartest, sweetest, funniest man I have ever met. He's attractive to. Every time I see him, my heart starts racing. But, he was so younger than me. He 25, me 35. But, I do love him. Of course, he doesn't feel the same way. He reads a lot of books. He is a fast reader. He can read 20,000 words a minute and nothing can distract him. I know this sounds creepy but I know because I watch him once when he read the book "The Titanic." One of the saddest love stories ever written. He told me one day that he loved sad stories so, I told him about the book by John Green called "The fault in our stars." He said he would try it. But, I think he lied. I don't even think he likes me as a friend. I wish he did.

Garcia came in after him. "Sorry, sorry. I know I am late." she said. I know if I ever needed a laugh, I would go to her. I loved talking to her. Every word she said made me laugh, she made everyone laugh and feel better. "Hey Garcia." I said. She smiled at me. My best friend on this team J.J., came in not a minute after Garcia. J.J. is the person who I knew could talk too about anything, I could talk to J.J. about anything really. Because we were both women and she could see from my point of view. "Hi everyone, sorry I am late."

We started talking about the case. "4 females murder in Boone, North Carolina. All between the ages of 30-40. All found in different places. One found in the water and one found under a house." said Gideon. I always like Gideon. He was the kind of guy you could go to with any problem and he would help, not like J.J. though. "All strangled." J.J. added. "No signs of a struggle. Other than the strangle marks. Maybe he knew them." I added. I got lonely. "Maybe a neighbor or an elderly. Someone they wouldn't think could harm them." Spencer said. His voice is so sexy. "We leave in 20 minutes." Hotch said. We all put up the case files and left. I wish it could have stayed like this.

We all got to the jet and started about the case again. I liked talking about the cases. I always have. After about 5 minutes of talking about the case, We stopped and started to enjoy the rest of our trip. I liked looking out the window, at all the birds flying. I would love to fly like them. Be free and never have to worry. We landed in Boone after an hour. I loved the jet but, I also loved the land. We all said we would go to the Hotel and check in first. We took a cab to the wonderful hotel we stayed at. I can't remember what the name was. But, it was very nice. It was very late at night. So, we said we would all start tomorrow. I never knew those days would be the last time I ever did sleep happily ever again.

**A\N: Okay so this is my second story. I never knew how much fun I would be doing this. I don't really like talking about the cases, so I skipped a little but, nothing you didn't already know. I hope you enjoy and don't be to mean on the reviews. This is the first chapter. If you don't like it I won't do another chapter. I wasn't really sure I would do this. So if you don't want me to do this , it's okay. It won't kill me. Also a lot of people liked my first story. I LOVE EMILY! I'm not doing this because I hate her, BECAUSE I DON'T! I am doing this because I like Emily to have the spot light. Emily fans do. Admit it you like it when the episode is about her nor matter what. ;-). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why? **

**A criminal Fanfiction.**

**My name is Emily, last name, Prentiss. I was 35 years old when I was murdered. Before I can tell you the killers story I have to tell you mine. **

**Emily's P.O.V.**

By the time we woke up, there was another body. A woman age 39, was found in the bottom of the lake. She was also Strangled. We don't know her name yet but, little does that girl know she has no more pain. That's what I told myself every time we found a body. At least that's what I thought.

We got there two hours after we got the news. The only mark she had on her body was the strangle marks. Nothing else. "The woman's name is unknown. So far, she is a Jane Doe." said Gideon. "We will get finger prints and send them to Garcia." Hotch added. We all paired off and looked around. I got paired with Reid. Of course. We didn't talk about anything else but the case, thank god. We both know one thing about this guy. He didn't want this body found. No one ever visit this lake. "He must be local. He has to know where to dump the bodies." I said. "You have a point." was all he said. Not that I didn't want him to talk to me but, we have a case to do. I wish I could talk to him.

After an hour of looking and finding nothing, We all decided that we would go talk to the locals to find anything. This time me and Morgan were paired together. We were walking up to the first house when Morgan's phone rang. "Talk to me, baby girl." he said. "Great. Anything else?" I couldn't hear Garcia. "Okay, Thanks baby girl." He hung up, smiling. Okay, I don't want to know what she said unless it was about the case. "Garcia's got the girls name." "Great, what is it?" I asked. "Amy Dean. She's not a local." "Neither were the other women." I added. Morgan looked around. "So this guy is killing off women who are not from here?" he asked. "Seems like it. Come on." I told him and led him to the door.

I knocked on the door and an old man opened it. I can't say old man because that would be rude has Spencer says. So, an elderly man opened the door. He didn't look that old, though. He look like he was in his forties. Big glass and bad comb over hair. "Adam Carter?" Morgan asked. "Yes. May I help you?" Adam asked me. "Yes. I am special agent Emily Prentiss and this is special agent Derek Morgan of the B.A.U. of the F.B.I. We are here to investigate the murder of Amy Dean. May we come in to ask you some questions?" Adam nodded and let them in his house was nice for an old- elderly man. "Do you live alone?" I asked him. "Yes, unfortunately. Still haven't found the one yet." he told me. "No children?" Morgan asked. "Yep. But one day soon, I bet I will have a child, maybe." He said following them as they looked around. They sat down in the living room. "Do you know a woman named Amy Dean?" I asked him. "No. I don't think so. Why?" he asked me. "She was murdered and her body was found at the lake not far from here." I answered. "We were wondering if you could tell us where you were last night around 8 pm?" asked Morgan. "Lets see. I was home last night. I don't really have what you kids call a 'life'." He answered. "Well, thank you Mr. Carter. We will call you if we need anything." I said. And with that we left. I should have turned around and arrested him. I should have got away from him as soon as possible. But, I didn't. Why?

We all came back to the police station and we all had nothing. No leads, no nothing. We all went over what we had for an hour, it was lunch time before we knew it. I told them I would go and get lunch. Why didn't I stay? I went to a little fast food restaurant in town. "Emily Prentiss?" Someone asked me when I was leaving. I turned around to see Adam Carter. "Mr. Carter? What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well I was going to the hardware store. Did you and your partner find anything?" he asked me. Why didn't I just walk away? "No not yet. But, we are still looking." I answered him. "Oh no. I'm so sorry." He said. He looked at all the food bags I was holding. "Let me help you there." He said as he grabbed my bags. "Oh no, please." I didn't want him to help. "No let me. I want to." He grabbed my bags from me. I didn't know what to do. "Okay. If you are okay with it." I told him.

We started walking with me back to the police. It wasn't that far, thank god. "So how long are you in town?" He asked me after a moment of silence. "Just until we find the killer." I answered. He nodded. "I do feel bad for the family. If she did have a family." he said. "Yes. She did." I told him. "I'm guessing you had to tell them." He said. "No the rest of my team did." I said. Why did I have to tell him that? "I see." he nodded. We finally made it to the station and I took the bags. "Thank you for your help." I told him. I was hoping to get rid of him fast. "No trouble at all." He said. "I will call you if I need anything. About the case." I told him. "Of course. See you around." he said waving goodbye. Why didn't I see it!?


	3. Chapter 3

** Why?**

**A criminal minds Fanfiction. **

**My name is Emily, last name, Prentiss. I was 35 years old when I was murdered. Before I can tell you the killers story I have to tell you mine. **

Emily's P.O.V.

**2 days later**

We all spend the day looking though the old case files to try and find anything but, we didn't. It was like this killer vanished into thin air. It was 6 o'clock at night when we finally stopped for the day. "See you all tomorrow." Hotch said as he left. Every one left me alone. I didn't really want to stop. But, I knew I had to. I got my coat and my purse and left the police station. Why didn't I stay? Why?

I was walking down the street, when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned to see Adam Carter talking on the phone. 'Please don't see me' I begged in my head over and over again. I walked as fast as I could. But, it was to late. "Hold on. Emily Prentiss." he said as he hung up the phone. I had no choice but, to turn around. No, that's a lie. I could run but, I didn't. Why? "Hello, Mr. Cater." I said putting on a smile. "It's good to see you, again." He said, smiling. "You too." I told him. "Have you found anything about the girl?" He asked me. "Not really, not yet." I told him. 'Run' a voice in my head told me. Why didn't I listen? Why?

"Emily!" I heard someone else calling my name. I turned to see Spencer running to me. "Reid? What are you still doing here?" "We are all wondering where you are." He told me. "Oh sorry." I told him. I saw Adam still standing there, smiling. "Oh sorry. Reid, this is Adam Carter. This is my partner Spencer Reid." I told them. "Hi." They both said as they shook hands. "Okay, Mr. Cater. We will call you if we need anything from you about the case. Bye." I grabbed Spencer's and fast, before he had the chance to say anything to him. I turned around to see if he was following us. Thank god he wasn't. I could hear Reid ask questions. A part of me was screaming 'Ignore him and keep running,' while the other side was screaming 'Oh my god! Reid is holding my hand!' I hate myself. "Emily!?" Reid screamed as we got back into the police station. I finally heard him. "Emily? What was that?" he asked. "Sorry. It's just...he creeps me out. That is the second time today I saw him. I just have a weird feeling about him." I told him. I expected him to think I was crazy but, he didn't. He look like he understood. "Okay, if you feel this badly than you shouldn't be alone tonight." He told me. I was screaming inside! I can't believe it! He must really like me! Calm down, Emily. "Okay. If you're sure." I told him. He nodded and I took his hand. We both left, together.

We didn't really talk much in the cab. But, we were together and that's make me happy. I loved just knowing he was there with me. I always wanted him there. We both made it to the hotel and everyone else was there. "Where have you been, Emily?" Morgan asked me and he looked mad. "I ran into someone." I told him. I hated lying to him but, I wasn't lying. I should Have told him the truth. I went to my room which I shared with J.J. "Hey. Where were you?" she asked me. "I ran into someone." I told her. I was thankful she did believe me. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I kept think of Reid. I really did love him and I want him to be with me but, I know he doesn't want to be. I started to think about Adam. Why didn't I tell them the truth? Why?

The next morning I woke up before everyone else because of a nightmare. I dreamed that Reid had died. I woke up screaming, I'm surprised no one woke up. I was also crying. I got up quietly, grabbed my bag with my Ipod and my book and laptop in it, left the room and went into the lobby. I put my head phones in and started listening to 'Turn our eyes away by Trent Dabbs.' I have always loved that song. I started reading the book 'Titanic' again. I have read it before, a while ago. I love the ending. Why couldn't it stay like this? Why?

I feel asleep after a few minutes. Someone woke me up. I was hoping it was Reid or anyone on my team but it was Adam. Why him? "Hey? You okay?" He asked me. I was freaked out by him. "What are you doing here?!" I asked him. Something was really going on! "Sorry. I didn't mean to scary you. I was here to see a friend." he told me. I didn't believe. Not one bit. "Look. Thank you for helping us with this case but, please leave me alone. Your starting to freak me out!" I told him. "Oh sorry Emily. I really didn't mean too. But, I will leave you alone. Because you asked me too and I am leaving for the weekend. I just came to ask a friend to watch my house." He told me. He smiled at me and left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and gt all my stuff and went back to the room. Why did he have to freak me out? Why?

I woke up 5 hours later to Spencer shaking me. "Hey,wake up." He said. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "You've got to get up. They found another body." he told me and went to wake J.J. up. Is that why Adam left? "Spencer. I need to talk to you." I told him. He nodded and followed me to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door. "Adam was here last night. He told me he was leaving for the weekend." I told him. "What!?" He said. I covered his mouth. He understood and I took it off. "He was here? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me. "Because, it's over. I told him to leave me alone and he told me he was leaving for the weekend." I told him. "Okay, Maybe he did it. Did he tell you where he was going?" I shook my head. "He said he was here to ask a friend to watch his house. I don't think he left yet, though." "NO!" I covered his mouth again. "What do you mean 'no'." I asked him. I took my hand off his mouth. "I mean no, you want to go see him and the answer is no." "Come with me. We need to go after we see the body." I told him, "Please." He gave in. I can't believe Spencer is helping me! Chill out, Emily. We all went to the crime seen together, after everyone was ready. Why did I have to see him? Why?

"Julie Vega, age 30, body found in a ditch." Gideon told us. "She like the rest, was strangled." J.J. added. I walked up to the body and looked at it. I looked at the wrist. "Come look at this." I told them. "Look at the wrist." I saw there were mark, like there was something there but not to big to be chains, the mark looked like a bracelet. "He must of taken the bracelet." Spencer said. "Morgan, you and J.J. go see if any other of the victims were wearing jewelery when they were killed." Gideon told them. "Do you guys know where the bathrooms are? Me and Spencer want to-" They should know what that means. Reid looked a little confused but, soon he caught on. For someone so smart, he was so slow right now. Hotch told us where the bathrooms are and we made our way in there. Before, we opened the door, I grabbed Spencer's hand and we left the scene. Why didn't I stay? Why?

**A/N: This story is fun to do. If anyone has read my first story, they know I love twist. So I might do a twist. I might not post a much I want to. Because Blah school. Shall I go on? You tell me. Good reviews make my day and name one person who feels bad about Good reviews. ;-) Turn our eyes away by Trent Dabbs is a very good song and is not mine. BOO! **


	4. Chapter 4

** WHY? **

**A criminal minds fanfiction. **

**A/N: Okay, someone said the 3rd chapter was confusing. So if it is, please Tell Me. I can't explain it for you. This chapter will be a change. I will have Spencer's P.O.V. in it. (Maybe) Chapter 4, HERE WE COME! Enjoy ;-)**

Emily's P.O.V.

"This is a very bad idea." Spencer told me. "Listen, I just want to talk to him." I told him over and over again. I knew it was a bad idea but, I had to do it. For my safety and everyone else. "You have your gun, right?" he asked me. "Yes. Do you?" I asked him. I was getting a little mad but not at him. At Adam. "You know I do." He told me while he was showing his old style gun. It didn't take us long to get there. Why didn't I listen to Spencer? Why?

"His car is still here." I told Spencer as we walked up the drive way. "He's still here." he told me like I didn't already know. We both walked up to the door and Spencer knocked. Adam answered the door. "Emily? What are you doing?" Adam asked me. "Well, you said last night that you were leaving town. Why?" I asked him. "Yes. Because I need a vacation." he told me. I didn't believe him. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I'm going to Canada." He told me. "Why Canada?" Spencer asked. I guess he is like me. He gets lonely really easy. "Because I'm going skiing." He told us. He went back inside and got a bag full of ski stuff. He showed us and put the bag down. "Where were you last night?" I asked him. "I told you I went to tell a friend about me leaving and I went straight home because it was late and I was tried." He told me. "We are going to need your phone number." Spencer told him. He got paper and a pen and wrote down his number. He gave it to us and we left. Why couldn't I see it? Why?

My phone started ringing. "Hello?" "EMILY?! WHERE ARE YOU AND REID?!" I knew that it was Hotch. "Listen, Me and Spencer were just following a-" I was cut off. "Never mind. Get over at the police station now!" He screamed at me. We both hung up and Spencer looked at me worried. "Hotch wants us at the police station." I told him. The color in his face had drained. "I'm sorry." I said, shaking my head, looking down. "It's okay. You followed your gut. Lets get over there." He said. I can't believe he isn't mad at me! I'm mad at myself. Does he really love me!? Why didn't I listen to him? Why?

"Hotch listen, we can explain-" "No time. We will talk later. We found the guy." He told us. I never felt so shocked before. They caught HIM?! But- wait. That's not him! I looked in the window and saw a very different guy. "That's him?" I asked. "Yes. He told us he did it and his DNA matched. His name is Rob Dun." Why couldn't I tell him? Why?

Spencer's P.O.V

I guess Emily was wrong. She is never wrong. I guess Adam is just a nice man. "Now you two, I will deal with later." Hotch said to us as he left. "I'm sorry for bringing you in this." Emily told me. Can't she see I want to help. "It's okay. I'm happy to help you, Emily." I told her. Can't she see my feeling for her. "Spencer, I have to tell you something. And you can't laugh at me." she told me. I shook my head. " I like you. Who am I kidding, I love you. I love you Spencer Reid. I really do. I thought it was just a crush but a crush would have gone away by now. I have felt this way about you since the first day I saw you. You're the sweetest, smartest and the most attractive man I have ever met. I know this sounds weird but I spend most of my morning thinking about what you wear everyday. I want to believe you like me too. I know you don't. I'm in love with you. But, You think I'm a loser because, I'm in love with the one who is getting away." she said pointing at me. I was shocked. SHE LIKED ME BACK! I couldn't help myself. I Grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me and kissed her. Why did this have to end? Why?

Emily's P.O.V.

OH MY GOD! SPENCER IS KISSING ME! I HAVE WANTED THIS FOREVER! I needed this. I was surprised at first but, it started to feel like romantic music was playing behind us and the rest of the world faded away. It felt like hours before we stopped. He looked at me with those eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world to me." he told me. I was tearing up, I'm sure. "Meet me tomorrow after work at the mall." he told me with a smile. He gave me a kiss again and left. I was smiling. I felt like I could smile forever. Why did I tell him all those things? Why?

**A/N: Okay, Thank you for reading chapter 4. Will be a chapter 5. Hope this wasn't confusing. What did you think of Emily's speech to Spencer? I tried to make it as romantic as possible. The next chapter will have the murder in it. Just saying. I was listening to the Fault in our stars soundtrack while writhing the speech. I can't wait to see the movie. Image either "No one ever loved by Lykke Li, Not about angles by Birdy or Tee shirt by Birdy as the music in the back as Emily said her speech and the kiss. All three songs are not mine! They are on TFIOS soundtrack. I was thinking of Tee-shirt myself but that's just me. **


	5. Chapter 5

** WHY?**

**A Criminal minds Fanfiction. **

**A/N: THE MURDER PART IS FANALLY HERE! I'M SO EXCITED! Please enjoy. OH and one more thing, WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LONG! You have been warned. **

**Emily's P.O.V. **

I can't believe he just said he loved me! I ran out of the Building smiling and skipping. I was so happy. But, Two questions still remain. What would the team think? Where would me and Spencer's first house be? I smiled at the last question. I loved the thought of marrying him. I also wanted him to hold me. Just hold me, and tell me he loves me. I never thought he would. I love him so much. Now, I knew he liked me back. I Skipped all the way back to the hotel. "Hey guys." I said as I walked in. "Hey. Why are you so happy?" Garcia asked. "I just had a really good day, you know." I told them smiling. "Really? What happened?" Morgan asked me smiling. "Well, if you must know. Spencer asked me out." I told them, smiling. "OH MY GOD REALLY!? WHY?!" Garcia asked me. "Yes. And he kissed me." I told them smiling. Garcia ran to me. Grabbed my hands and we started jumping up and down. Everyone else was laughing but, I didn't care, I was so happy. Why did I tell them that? Why?

That night I was sitting down on the couch reading a magazine with Spencer head in my lap, sleeping (at least, I think he is) and me rubbing his hair. It's so soft. How? I have to ask him that later. Everyone was doing something like reading a book or playing on the computer. Everyone would look up at us once in a while and smile. Morgan looked up at us and smiled. "So, Reid finally got the girl." he said. "Well yes. But, she also got the guy." he said not even opening his eyes, "How could I say no to her after the speech she made." He said smiling but, eyes are still not open. "Hey." I said as I hit him over the head. Morgan and Spencer laughed a little. "I'm sorry but, it was still kinda cute." He said opening his eyes. Why didn't it stay like this? Why?

"Is anyone hungry?" Gideon asked. Everyone said "Yes" almost too fast. "I'll go get us something." I said, "What do you guys want?" "How about Chinese?" Morgan asked. They all agreed. "Be back later." I told them. "Should I go with you?" asked Spencer. "No Spence but, thanks. I'll call you guys when I get there." I said. Before I left, I gave Spencer a little kiss. He smiled and tried to stop me by grabbing my hand. "Spence, I have to go." I told him smiling. "I don't want you to." He whined. I heard Morgan make a vomit sound. "Come on Spence, we are all hungry." J.J. said grabbing his hand. Spencer reluctantly let go of me. "Okay, I will return later and J.J. keep your hands off my man." I told her smiling. Gasps and laughter entered the room. Why did I have to go? Why?

I was on my way to the Chinese restaurant, which wasn't that far. I took a short cut through the woods. I was walking in the woods, when I heard something. I walked over to where I heard the noise and I saw, Adam Carter? What was he doing here? He turned around and saw me. "Oh, hello Emily." he said to me. I was in such a good mood, I couldn't help but, to smile. "Hi Mr. Carter. What are you doing here?" I asked him smiling. "Getting some wood for my duck blind." he told me. "You're a hunter. I didn't know that." I asked him smiling. "Well, yeah. Do you think you can help me?" he asked me. I though about it for a second. "Sure. Why not?" I told him smiling. I grabbed some wood and put it in his car. "Thanks. Do you think you can help me build it?" He asked me. "I have to get back to my team." I told him. "Oh well, why don't you help me and I will drive you back to your team. I just need you to help me take these back to my house." he told me smiling. "Alright." I told him. I got into the car with him. Why did I get into the car? Why?

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

I couldn't help but to feel sad when Emily left. I never felt so happy. I started at the doors for a second because I wanted Emily to come back and be with me. "Hey, you know you can't stare at the door to get her back, right?" Morgan asked. Everyone smiled but, I just blushed. "Don't listen to him, Spencer." Garcia told me. "I can't help it." I told them. "We understand." Hotch said smiling. No they don't. They really don't understand what it's like to be in love like this. "I think Spencer is in love." J.J. said. "I am. I am in love with her. I have really never felt this happy before." I told them, smiling. "Spencer, that was so romantic." Garcia said wiping her tears. J.J. as too a little. Hotch was smiling and Gideon was smirking. Morgan just rolled his eyes but, he was smiling. "Wow Reid, I never thought you would feel like this." Morgan said. I just smiled big. I probably looked stupid but, I as too happy. Why couldn't I be there for her? Why?

**Emily's P.O.V. **

We got to his house and I helped him get the wood in his backyard where I saw the duck blind. "Wow. Is that is it?" I asked him. "Yep. That's it." he said. "That's really impressive!" I told him. He turned around and smiled. IT WAS HUGE! I have never seen a duck blind before but, I don't think they are that HUGE! It looked like it could fit two people in it. "You can just set the words in here." he told me, pointing at the blind. We both went in. It looked nice inside. Some flashlights, and a chair. "This is really impressive, Mr. Carter." I told him. He smiled, "Thank you. Would you like to sit?" he asked me. I nodded my head and took a seat. He crouched down to be face to face with me. "You know Emily, your a really strong girl." he told me smiling. This isn't right. "I have to go. My team will be waiting for me." I told him about to get up. He looked at me with a weird look but, he was still smiling. " But, I don't want you to." He told me. I saw the door was not far behind. I got up fast and ran to the door but, he grabbed me. I kicked him in the knee and I started running. Why did I fall for it? Why?

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

Where is she? I started at my phone for a long time, waiting for it to ring. I was getting really worried. "Reid, calm down. I'm sure she is fine." Hotch said. I got up and started pacing. "It shouldn't take this long to go get Chinese food. Should it?" I asked him. Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Gideon got up and put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Spencer. I want you to relax. Emily is a very strong woman. She will be fine." He told me but, I couldn't help but feel worried. I got my coat and my phone. "Listen, I'm going to find her. If she is in danger, I need to help her. I'll call if I find anything." I said. I left and shut the door behind me. Why didn't I find her fast enough? Why?

**Emily's P.O.V. **

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I was in the woods but, I needed to get to the road. I was to scared to see if he was behind me or not. I was just running and crying. "HELP ME!" I screamed but, no one heard me. "PLEASE!" I tried again but no one heard me. I ran pass this woman who look as old as me, I turned around a little so she could see me. "HELP ME!" I screamed at her but, she just looked up a little. I ran to the restaurant and see Spencer there looking around calling my name. "Emily Prentiss?!" he screamed out loud. "SPENCER!" I screamed. Finally, I saw someone look my way. I was running to him when he just vanished. Everybody did. It was just dark as night. I was confused. "Spencer?" I asked. Nothing was there. I knew I was hallucinating. So, I ran back to the hotel. I know he will be there. I just know. Why couldn't anyone see me? Why?

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

"EMILY?!" I screamed out. "Sir, have you seen this woman?" I asked him. I showed him the picture of Emily and the rest of my team at her birthday, "This one?" I made sure I pointed at her. "No, sorry." he said as he walked off. "Emily Prentiss?!" I called again. I heard someone call my name and it sounded like her. I turned around but, I couldn't see her. I went back to the hotel to get the team to help. I wanted to find her. I needed to find her. Why did I not help? Why?

**Emily's P.O.V. **

I ran. I ran all the way to the hotel crying, and screaming. I wanted Spencer. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. But, now I think it won't be. I wish it was. Something is wrong. I ran to the hotel for what felt like hours. I ran into the hotel. It was dark and no one was in there. "Hello?" I asked. "Spencer? Hotch? Gideon? Morgan?" I asked all around but, no one was here. All of the lights were off. I tried to go upstairs but, I was so scared that I cried so hard that I couldn't see. Why did this happen to me? Why?

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

Please, please, please let her be okay. I couldn't help to think that she wasn't okay. "JASON! Emily is gone." I said as I ran in. "What?" Gideon asked. Everyone was now paying attention. "She's gone, I can't find her anywhere. I looked everywhere and I called her phone a million of times." I said calling her phone again. "Okay. Reid I need you to listen, okay? Everything is going to be okay." Garcia said as she hugged me. I couldn't help but, to start crying. "Please, promise me, we will find her. Please." I said crying. She started crying to. "Of course we are." she told me. "Please, I just got her. I don't want to lose her." I told her crying. I looked up and I saw Hotch and Gideon on the phone. I saw J.J. and Morgan getting their coats. "We are going to look for her. Spencer, everything is going to be okay." J.J. said holding my shoulder. We all got our coats and went to look for her. In the car, I started doing something I never do. I prayed, I prayed to god that Emily was okay. Why did I leave her alone? Why?

**Emily's P.O.V. **

My tears were blocking my vision. But I did see a light coming from a room. I went over there, slowly. I grabbed the knob and turned it open to see a laundry room and someone in the laundry room. I looked at the floor and saw all the clothes, bloody clothes. And shoes. I went over to the top of the washer and saw a necklace. It was a sliver chain that had a heart on it. It looked like mine. I turned my attention to the person in the laundry room. It was Adam. He was covered in blood. It was my blood. I looked back at the necklace and it was mine. I figured out what he had done. _**HE TOOK MY LIFE! **_ "_**NO!**_" I screamed at him but, he couldn't hear. No one could _EVER AGAIN. _Why did I listen to him? Why? 

I saw him as a friend but, now I see him as my killer. "_**NO!**_" I screamed at him so many times but, he didn't hear me. How could he do this to me?! Just take my life away!? When it was just beginning?! I felt like my body was leaving but, I didn't want to. Not know. Please not yet. But, I couldn't stop it. I was leaving. I was forced. I felt like I was flying like the birds in the sky. I screamed for me to go back. I saw what looked like the earth. It looked like I was in space. But, next thing I knew, I was grabbing on a piece of grass and (Oddly) it pulled me down. I fell to the ground, hard. I looked up and saw two moons in the sky even though the sun is up. One was purple and one was gray. I looked down and I saw I was in a field. With tall grass and flowers. And a beach not too far. I started walking to the beach and I saw my reflection in the water. I don't know why but I tapped the water but it didn't move. I looked up and saw the one thing here that made me happy. Spencer. I started smiling. "SPENCER!" I screamed. I stepped on the water and it still didn't move. I began to run on the water, calling his name. But, something happened. I broke through the water and fell in. "SPENCER!" I called for his help. It felt like something was pulling me down, deeper in the water. I felt myself hit something. I opened my eyes to see me out of the water and in some kind of tree house n this weird looking tree. The tree had many carvings on it. I couldn't make out. However, the tree house look like any other tree house. I looked to my left and saw a window. Bigger than the others. I looked in it and I saw Spencer. He was walking calling my name. So, was everyone else. A whole team of policemen came out and started calling my name. "EMILY?!" Gideon called. "EMILY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" J.J. called. She looked so scared. Spencer looked up and started walking. "EMILY?! PLEASE!? EMILY?!" he called as loud as he can. He was begging me. Why couldn't I help him? Why?

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

"EMILY?!" Gideon called. I was leaning up against a tree, crying. I couldn't help it. "EMILY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" J.J. called out. But, no one answered. I couldn't help it. Now, I was _**mad**_. "EMILY?! PLEASE!? EMILY?!" I called out. But, nothing. Not a sound. I knew something wasn't right. Morgan came over and grabbed my shoulder. "Spencer. She okay. I just know it. Why don't I take you out to eat. You must be hungry." I told me. "No! I want to find Emily first." I told him grabbing a flashlight. I was going to leave but, he grabbed my shoulder. "Reid." was all Morgan said. I knew I had to go. I gave him my flashlight, and went with him. I started at cry again. Why didn't stay? Why?

**Emily's P.O.V. **

I was crying. I saw Spencer crying, that made me cry. How could I do this to him? No. I didn't do this, _**ADAM DID**_! How could he? I never understood why killers kill. I still don't. I looked away from the window and cried in the corner for what felt like hours. The tears couldn't stop. I didn't stop for a while. I heard something outside that made me look up. I got up to see. I looked out the window and saw something grow out of the ground. Like, a tall building. I jumped back and fell to the ground. It wasn't the tree house ground, it was the real ground. The tree house was gone and the building was getting bigger. The ground shook fast. I turned on my stomach and covered the back of my head. Finally, it stopped. I looked up a little and turned around. A light house? The sky looked like it was night. All of a sudden, the light turned on. I watched the light turn around and around for a few seconds. I got up and I walked towards the light house. I started walking to the door but, it opened and the inside looked familiarity. I couldn't place it until. Adam's house. It looked like the inside of Adam's house. It didn't feel right. I stepped back fast. Almost running away. I turned around to run and I didn't know how but, I was in the tree house again. I started crying again. Why did I have to go? Why?

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

I couldn't eat anything. My tears cover my food. Morgan kept telling me I needed to eat. Trying to make jokes about how skinny I am. But, I didn't even look up. "Spencer listen, I'm worried about her to. But, I know she is okay. Don't think I didn't see you praying in the car." he said. I still didn't look up. "Spencer, come on man. You have to eat. You to were only dating for like, an hour." he said. _**BIG MISTAKE! **_ I looked up at him giving him the evil eye and my best death glare. "How could you say that? You know how long I have loved her." I told him trying my best not to scream. Derek was the only one who knew that I was in love with Emily. He looked at me with guilt. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he said. He was about to say something else but his phone rang. "Morgan." "HOTCH DID YOU-" he was saying but something cut him off. Something bad. I shot my head up and looked at him with hope. Even though I knew something was badly wrong. I saw tears forming in his eyes. I knew what it meant. Why didn't I loved her? Why?

**Emily's P.O.V. **

I looked in the window, where I saw Spencer and the team looking for me. I don't think they will ever find me. I wanted to know what happened. How did he killed me without me knowing? What did he do with my body? Just the thought of asked that scared me. I never thought I would ask that. I looked in the window to see someone standing in a dark basement. I looked closer but, I fell out of the window and into the basement. I got that same uneasy feeling I got earlier. I turned around to go back into the tree house but the window was gone. I turned back around and went to see who was standing in the middle of the room, looking at a safe. It was Adam. All of a sudden, all the memories came back. All the memories of my murder. Why didn't I try harder to get away? Why?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I got up fast and ran to the door but, he grabbed me. He grabbed my legs and throw me up against the wall. He grabbed a knife and stabbed me many times. He stabbed me everywhere. A few times in the neck but, mostly the chest and stomach. As soon as he was done, he went out of the blind, grabbed a trash bag and a red suitcase and came back in the blind. He stuffed my body into the trash bag and put me in the suitcase. After he zipped the suitcase up, he grabbed it and stuffed it into the trunk of his car. We got back to his house not long after that. He pulled out the red suitcase and brought it in his house. He went into the basement and unlocked the safe and stuffed my body in it. And locked it. _

**Emily's P.O.V. **

It ended. The flashback ended. A tear went down my face. I looked at him and his smirk. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!? BURN IN HELL!?" I yelled at him crying. I knew he could hear me but, I yelled anyway. My tears blocked my vision again and when I turned around, I was in the tree house again. Why didn't I fight? Why?

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

I was crying. It seemed that I could never and will never stop. J.J. was crying Hotch held her. So was Garcia and Kevin held her. They were all talking. I didn't know what happened because, Morgan didn't tell me anything and Gideon told us to stay behind the yellow tape. I knew what it meant but, I didn't believe it. I wanted to hear what they were saying but they are to far away. Gideon turns around and tells Morgan to let me in. He did but, he didn't let go of me. He was still holding me because, he knew I couldn't stand. We both walked in and I only needed to take a few steps to see it was her. "NO!" I sobbed almost falling to the ground. If it wasn't for Morgan, I would of. I ran over there and saw her. "EMILY! NO!" I screamed as I rubbed her cheeks. Her pale, dead cheeks. Everyone went straight over there. "WHY?" I screamed. I kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay, Reid." Garcia said rubbing my shoulder. I shook my head sobbing. I knew right there that I would never stop crying. That's how much I loved her. Gideon grabbed my hand a looked at me. "Spencer, look at me." I was still sobbing so hard that I could barley see him. "Everything is going to be okay. We will find the person who did this to her. I give you my word." He told me. 1% of my body was half happy because, Gideon was a man of his word. He hugged me but, I never let go of Emily's hand. Everyone held me an told me everything is going to be okay. "Spence, this guy is going to pay." J.J. said, wiping her tears. I looked back at Emily and started sobbing again in her shoulder. "WHY?!" I screamed again. "K..kid? Let's go back to the hotel." Morgan said. I shook my head. I didn't want to leave her. Morgan grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me away. "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" I sobbed. Morgan pulled me hard but I never let go. Gideon took my hands off of Emily. "Spencer go back to the hotel and rest." he told me. I fought hard. Morgan had to grab me by my elbows and push me back to the hotel. Why couldn't I stay with her? Why?

We got back to the hotel. Me crying (No sobbing) all the way and Morgan crying but silently. Morgan had to help me out of the car because I fell to the ground sobbing. We got back to the room and Morgan held me on the bed. It may have looked weird but right now, I didn't care and neither did Morgan. He let me sob. "It's okay, Spencer. Me, you and the team will get through this." he told me over and over again. "H..how?" I asked him. "We are all here for you." he told me. "Why would anyone want to do this to someone?" I asked crying. "I don't know But, he won't get away wit this." he said. It took awhile but, I finally stopped sobbing and made it to just sniffing and breathing hard. After ten minutes, I went to sleep. Why did I sleep? Why?

**THE END!**

**A/N: OMG THAT WAS FUN! You were warned that it was a long chapter. Will be an epilogue. Soon. This was way over due. Please never forget about me. I will be making more soon. School, blah blah blah. Tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

_** WHY?**_

A criminal minds Fanfiction.

My name is Emily, last name, Prentiss. I was 35 years old when I was murdered. Before I can tell you the killers story I have to tell you mine.

_**Epilogue**_

**A/N: This is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy. **

_Two mouths later,_

**Spencer's P.O.V **

I walked. I walked to her grave with a rose in my hand. Everyday since her...death, I walked to her grave with a rose and a letter. I wrote a note everyday like I would my mother. I wish she was here with me. I loved her. I wish we could be together. I walked to her head stone. "_Emily Prentiss. Here she lies but she will never die." _I read out loud though my tears. I did this every day. I would come here everyday before and after work. I would come here and read. Sometimes to her. Why couldn't she be here? Why?

"Hey...E..emily. W...we all miss y...you." I said as I wiped my tears. "I want you to know that-. That I love y..you and I..i' m so sorry. I couldn't." I had to stop. I wanted to. I couldn't say it but, I knew I had to. For Emily. "I couldn't save you." I got out. I started sobbing again. What else was I going to do. I dropped the rose and the letter. "I love you so much and I-I couldn't do anything to help you." I said wiping my tears, "I wanted to." I loved her. "I am." I started, "I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you." I said. She will know what that is from. I wiped a tear. Why couldn't I talk to her? Why?

**Emily's P.O.V. **

I|HE DID READ IT! I KNEW HE WOULD LIKE IT! I looked down at him, smiling. I know he loves me. He knows I love him. I want him to be happy. I don't want him to blame himself. He didn't do anything. It was all Adam. I know the team thinks I am mad at them for letting him get away. I'm not. He was a smart man. Evil man but, smart man. I know they will find him. I know they won't give up. I knew he read the book. He told me he liked it. I thought it was a lie. I had to apologize. Why didn't I believe him? Why?

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

I was crying my eyes out. I screamed 'sorry' a million times. I felt so bad. I cried into my hands. I looked up because I heard something move. I saw I new piece of paper followed up like all the other letters. But, all of them were yellow. While this one was white, like it was new. I opened it up and I started breathing heavy. I looked up one more time at the grave and left. I got into my car and and reread the note.

"_I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once_

_It is not your fault,_

_I love you,_

_Emily."_

"Emily?"

**A/N: Yeah sure I know sort but, hey. Review please. I will start working on a new fanfic but I think It will be a supernatural fanfic. I don't know. Sorry about the delay. School blah blah. Anyway Please review. Just check every two days, I might have a new one posted. Supernatural or Criminal minds? One last time, Thank you. **


	7. Author

**Author's NOTE**

**Okay so I made this authors note for on reason. And one reason only to say some stuff about the story. **

**First: This story is based on the Lovely Bones movie. I LOVE THAT MOVIE! I would do anything to say this is all mine. It's not. Thanks Guest (Wish you had a name) For pointing that out. I hope I didn't make you mad. I really didn't want to. That's why I said I own nothing because I don't. When and if I said 'I own nothing but the idea.' I meant that I thought of Emily dieing that way. Well, Maybe I don't own it but, I think I do. I'm not taking credit. The writer for the book and the movie has to take credit for the **_**amazing **_**story it is. I LOVE THAT STORY! Thank you Alice Sebold for an amazing story!**

**Second: Thanks all for reviewing and reading I did not mean to make anyone upset. What else? Oh right ummm I think you should see the Lovely Bones movie it was so good. And Emily was being nice and didn't see Adam's dark side because he was a good (Very good) Actor and Emily was to on happy. Because she and Spencer finally got together. Most of the story is based on the Lovely Bones. Again, I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Also that, this story is how I think it would have been. Emily's reaction and Spencer's reaction. It may not sound like them but, this is how I think it would look like. I love them together.  
**

**Third: No no third. I think that's it. Well, thanks for writing and thanks for review! Hope you enjoyed. Should I write a sequel? **


End file.
